


Drs Reid

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You're a doctor working at a hospital when your brother and his team show up.





	1. Chapter 1

Your older brother had always been smarter than you. Not so much so that it bothered you, too much, but enough where you’d only graduated high school two years before him. You’d been fourteen, so still well under the age of most of your classmates. Adapting had been much easier for you than it had been for him. Not okay, not perfect but easier.   
“What’s the status?”  
“GSW, lower left abdomen, left hip and left quadriceps femoris.” The Nurse informs you.   
“You could just say thigh.” You tease her as you pull on rubber gloves and get to work on getting the two bullets still in the victim out, it doesn’t take long to get the first bullet out. It was the second wound that took more time. You had to open it more to get the bullet out. It’s not a particularly long surgery, and unfortunately it’s one that you’ve seen quite a bit lately, gun shot wounds are becoming far too common. You wipe off the last bit of blood and sigh softly. He’s going to need some time to recover but he should make a full recovery.   
You disrobe from your surgery garb, wash your hands and head out to the waiting room.   
“Derek Morgan?” You call glancing down at his file. Why does that name seem so familiar? Two blonde women, two dark haired brunette men, a dark haired woman and a long haired brunette man all come toward you. They’re clearly family, just not the blood kind.   
“We’re here with Derek Morgan.” One of the blonde women says, her bright blue eyeshadow smudged from crying.   
“I’m Dr. Taylor Reid. I operated on Mr. Morgan.”  
“Is he going to be okay?” The older dark haired brunette man asks.   
“He’s going to make a full recovery. Have the police been by to talk with you?”  
“We’re FBI. He was shot in the line of duty.” The second brunette man says.   
“Oh. Never mind then. You’re welcome to go to his room but he won’t be conscious for at least an hour.”  
“Thank you.” The second blonde woman says before glancing behind the rest of the group at the man whose face you haven’t seen and her brow furrows. “Reid you okay?” You look over at her in confusion.   
“Spencer?” She repeats and your mouth drops open in surprise.   
“Spencer?” You repeat in astonishment. They all look at you and he peers around the other two men. “Spencer!” You cry throwing your arms around your older brother’s lanky frame.   
“Hey T.”  
“Spencer! Why didn’t you tell me you were going to be in Bangor?” You ask holding tightly to your older brother’s torso.   
“I didn’t know we were going to be, it just kind of happened. I was going to come and see you when the case was over.” He says with a grin as you pull away from him.   
“Reid?” One of the other men in the group says pulling both of your attention.   
“I’m sorry. Guys this is my sister Taylor. Taylor, this the team. Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Penelope Garcia, JJ and Emily Prentiss.   
“It’s nice to meet you all.” You tell them with a grin. They still seem surprised and you lean toward your brother and mutter, “Did we break them?”  
“I’m not sure.”  
“Reid. You never told us you had a sister!” David cries and you look up at your brother with a raised brow.   
“Excuse me?”  
“I did too!” Spencer protests and you can’t help but laugh at the look on his face.   
“Okay maybe you did but you for sure didn’t tell us she was so beautiful.” The blue eye shadowed woman, Penelope, says with a bright smile.   
“Oh please.” You laugh, you’re looking far from beautiful right now, blue scrubs, grey tennis shoes and a white coat don’t exactly win you best dressed and your make up free face and high ponytail aren’t exactly helping. “If you guys want I can bring you to Agent Morgan’s room.”  
“That would be wonderful.”  
“Right this way.” You loop your arm through your brother’s and lead him and his co-workers toward Agent Morgan’s room. “Were you really going to tell me you were in town?” You ask quietly so the rest of his co-workers can’t hear.   
“Of course I was! Our case started in Ellsworth but the UnSub was trying to hide out further inland.”  
“So you got em?”  
“They’re dead.”  
“Good. I mean not good that someone had to kill them but they won’t hurt anyone else. That’s a really horrible thing for an ER doctor to say isn’t it?”  
“No, it’s the usual response. How’s Morgan really?”  
“Lucky. It was a relatively easy surgery. Although if I’d known it was your friend I would have excused myself. What if I hadn’t been able to save him?”  
“It doesn’t matter because you did.”   
“You have a point.” Reid’s don’t linger on what-ifs for long. There’s no point to it. You turn the last corner and the third door on the left is Agent Morgan’s, pausing outside it you turn to the whole group. “He’s not going to be awake for another half hour or so but you’re welcome to sit with him. If you need anything feel free to buzz me or my head Nurse, Laurie.”   
“Thank you so much.” JJ tells you with a smile. You’ve met her before, just once when you’d gone down to spend a weekend with Spencer in DC. He’d been babysitting her adorable son Henry when you’d arrived from Maine. You’d taken an instant liking to not only JJ but her son and husband as well. You sort of feel like an idiot for not recognizing her earlier. There’s something, different, about her. Sort of broken. You give her forearm a gentle squeeze as she goes by earning you a small smile.   
The rest of Reid’s team heads into the room and before he follows them you catch Spencer’s wrist.   
“How long do you think you’ll stay?”  
“Until Morgan can travel or the Director calls us in. Why?”  
“You’re all welcome to crash at my house. Some people’ll have to sleep on couches but it’s free.”  
“I’ll stay for sure and I’ll offer it to the rest of the team. Thanks little sis.” He grins cheekily down at you and you laugh then swat him in the stomach.   
“I’ve got some rounds to do but I’ll come check back soon okay?” He nods, “see you later.”  
“Love you nerd.”  
“Love you too dork.”


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of your shift is pretty quiet, when Agent Morgan had been brought in you’d only had around three hours left. So, after you change out of your scrubs you head back to his room. It’s quiet, which you weren’t expecting but after tapping on the doorframe you go in. His brown eyed gaze nearly knocks the breath out of your lungs, he gives you a bright smile and you’re pretty sure he’s the most attractive man you’ve ever seen.   
“Hello Agent Morgan. My name is Dr. Reid I was your surgeon today. I just wanted to see how you were doing before I head out.”   
“Derek.” He corrects, “It’s a good thing you weren’t here when I woke.” He says with a small smile.   
“Why’s that, Derek?” You ask checking his pulse as you pull his chart off of the end of his bed.   
“I’m pretty sure I would’ve thought I was dead and you were an angel.” You can’t stop the laugh that slips past your lips.   
“Did someone put you on painkillers and not put it in your chart?” You ask glancing at the chart again.  
“No.” He laughs, it’s a deep rich laugh.   
“I’d like to check your stitches before I go. Is that okay?” You ask pumping some hand sanitizer onto your hand.   
“Sure.” You slide the blankets off of his leg and peel back the bandage. It looks a little swollen but that’s not unusual.   
“Any extreme pain or tenderness?”  
“Nope.” The other two look fine as well, it really was the leg you were most worried about.   
“Let someone know as soon as you feel any extreme pain or discomfort. Especially your leg.”  
“Why especially that one?”  
“I had to cut it open to get at the bullet. If it splintered at all, which I didn’t notice, you’ll notice extreme pain.”  
“Sounds good. I trust you doc.” He grins again and for the second time you’re glad that you’re not the one wearing the heart monitor.   
“You’re going to have to be off that leg for a while. But other than that it should be an easy recovery, shouldn’t take too long.”  
“Too bad, I was hoping to spend as much time with you as possible.” He flirts.   
“Hey.” Spencer says coming into the room. “Ready to go?”   
“Ready to go?” Derek looks confused.   
“Yea, where’s the rest of your co-workers?”  
“Hold up hold up. How do the two of you know each other?” Derek asks.   
“Oh,” Spencer says throwing an arm around your shoulders, “This is my sister, Taylor.”  
“I’m sorry. Your sister?” Derek says gaping at the two of you.   
“You didn’t tell him?” Spencer asks looking down at you.   
“I thought you did.” You give him a shrug then tuck Derek’s file back into the holder at the end of his bed.   
“You’re Reid’s sister? Reid?”   
“I am.” You confirm biting back a smile.   
“You look nothing like each other. Except maybe your eyes.” You can feel your cheeks getting warm under his intense gaze, it’s not exactly a bad feeling but he’s your brother’s co-worker, one of his closest friends.   
“Is there anything you need before I go Agent Morgan?” You ask trying to direct the conversation back to a more professional one.   
“Derek. And no thanks Taylor.” He gives you another earth shattering smile, one that you return, then you and Spencer head out.   
“You like him.” Spencer says suddenly as you walk down the hallway.   
“What?”  
“Morgan. You like him.”  
“I do not.”  
“Tay. You’re my sister and I’m a profiler. I think I can tell when you like someone.”   
“I’m his doctor. It would be unethical for me to have a crush on him.”  
“Woah, woah, woah.” Spencer grins down at you. “I never said anything about a crush. I just meant that you liked him like you thought he was nice.” For a genius you could be an idiot sometimes. “For what it’s worth I’d be okay with it.”  
“Wait, you would?”  
“Yea, he’s a good man, one of my best friends and he’d keep you safe for sure.” You’re face feels like it’s on fire you’re so embarrassed.   
“Can we stop talking about this?” You ask rounding yet another corner where his co-workers are all waiting. “Besides you don’t know how he feels about me.”  
“I thought you didn’t want to talk about it.” Your younger brother smirks down at you and you huff in annoyance.   
“Shut up Nerd.”   
“Play nice you two.” JJ chides with a smile. “Thank you so much for letting us stay with you.”  
“It’s not a problem. I live in a three bedroom alone so I have plenty of room.” There’s another chorus of thank you’s all to which you nod and smile. “Shall we?”


	3. Chapter 3

Agent Morgan recovers quickly. Much faster than you had expected, although you are a little worried that he’s pushing it.   
“Hey Doc.” He says from a plank position on the floor.   
“Derek Morgan!” You cry staring down at him in surprise. “What are you doing?”  
“Well honestly doc I’m going stir crazy.”   
“I know but working out before your body is ready isn’t going to help things.”  
“Sorry doc.” He does look sorry but this is the third time in the past two days that you’ve caught him working out.   
“Let me check your wounds.” You say with a sigh. He laughs and tugs up the hem of his tshirt, you try not to stare at the abs there but it always seems to take you a second. After checking all three wounds you give him a smile. “Good news Derek. You didn’t rip any stitches and they all look ready to come out. If you want to take a seat I can remove them for you.”  
“Well thanks doc.” He says causing you to chuckle and shake your head, you’re going to miss him for sure.   
“Come on have a seat.” You tell him as you wash your hands then tug on some gloves. It doesn’t take long for you to remove the stitches and Derek hardly flinches as you do. Chatting the whole time.   
You’ve come to know him in the two weeks he’s been here. He’s funny and charming, loyal and kind. The stories that Spencer had told you had made him seem too perfect. But after spending time with Derek you’re pretty sure all of the stories that Spencer has told you are true.   
“When will I be discharged?”  
“It shouldn’t take much longer than a half hour. The nurse will come in and give you some paperwork. Then you can meet Spencer in the waiting room, you guys are going to spend the night at my house then head back to D.C. In the morning. Spencer took some time off so that he could spend more time with me and go home with you.”  
“Nice. That would be a long ride home alone.”  
“I guess Spencer is pretty excited about it. I’ve got to go check on a couple more patients but I’ll meet you guys back at my place. Can you tell Spencer that I’ll be home around 7?”  
“Sure.”  
“See you later Derek.” You give him a small smile before heading out.  
The rest of your shift goes quickly, which you’re thankful for. It’s strange but you’re actually excited to see Derek outside of work. Where you don’t have to be proper all of the time. Where you can flirt back when he flirts with you rather than just smiling at him. Oh god, what if he doesn’t flirt with you anymore? You unlock your front door and are pleased to hear the two men laughing from your kitchen. It smells like pizza, and for some weird reason you’re pretty sure you hear sports playing on your tv.   
“Hey guys! I’m home!” You call as you tug off your shoes.   
“Hey! Pizza just came out of the oven and Morgan bought beer!” Spencer’s words already sound a bit more slurred than usual and you know that this night is going to get interesting.  
You grab two slices of pizza from the kitchen and a beer from the fridge. Heading out to the living room you’re surprised to see the number of empty beer bottles lined up on the coffee table. You raise an eyebrow as you meet Derek’s eyes.   
“Most of those are his.” He says tipping his bottle toward your brother.   
“Spencer?” You ask and he turns toward you. You can see it in his eyes that he’s at least four beers deep. “You want to slow down there a little bit nerd?”   
“I’m fine!” He says with a laugh and you roll your eyes.   
“Alright. I’m not cleaning up your puke.” You warn and he laughs again. Derek is much more sober than your brother and the two of you pass your time chatting about anything and everything under the sun. Spencer chimes in for a while, at least until all of the alcohol seeps into that giant brain of his and knocks him out cold. Derek helps you roll him onto his side and you grab a garbage can, just in case.   
“Wanna go outside?” Derek asks, hands shoved into his pockets, “It’s a beautiful night.”  
“Sure.” You tell him with a soft smile, he reaches a hand out for one of yours and you take it. Your heart is pounding, his hands are more calloused than you expected it to be. You knew there’d be callouses from him handling a weapon but there are others too. He sits down on your wooden bench and leans back, gently tugging you down next to him. You sit down and find yourself curling into him.   
“I like you.”  
“Woah.” You say before laughing softly.  
“What?” Derek asks hesitantly.   
“I didn’t expect you to just, blurt it out like that.”   
“So are you upset?”  
“No. I, I’m glad that you just got it out there.”  
“Really?”  
“You know how convincing Spencer is when he’s lying?”  
“Yea?”  
“I’m just as convincing.” Derek laughs, softly and you glance up at him with a small smile. You’re pleasantly surprised when he presses his lips to yours.


	4. Chapter 4

“Are we insane?” Derek asks softly, his lips still only a breath away from yours. His kiss had pretty much knocked you senseless.   
“What?”  
“You’re my best friend’s sister. And my doctor and you live in Maine.”  
“Spencer’s good with it. He told me the day you came into the hospital.”   
“What about the other two?”  
“Well, I’ve been offered a position by the Surgeon General that I’ve been kicking around.” You give a little shrug, “And technically the second you were discharged you were no longer my patient.”   
“Are you sure Reid’s okay with this?”  
“He said something along the lines of he’d like it because he knows you could protect me. I don’t know why I’d need protecting but if that’s what gets his blessing then okay.”  
“You’d need protecting because there are dangerous people out there and you’re a beautiful woman.” You can feel your cheeks heat at the last part. His hands gently cup your cheeks and he smiles down at you, “I mean it. You’re so beautiful. Not just your looks but your mind, personality, all of it. You’ve completely wrapped me around your finger.”  
“I didn’t mean for you to.” You whisper.   
“I don’t think either of us could help it.” Derek says with a smile. You wrap your arms around his neck then pull his lips to yours. His lips are soft against yours and when his tongue darts out you part your lips willingly. His fingers slide through your hair as his tongue brushes yours sending goosebumps along your arms.   
You don’t know how long you and Derek sit under the stars, talking, laughing and kissing. He’s wonderful, you can see why Spencer would be so close with him. You can also see yourself falling for him, 100%.


End file.
